SasuNaru Poems
by Sasurealian
Summary: VERY cute poems featuring SasuNaru!  Also NaruSasu! There are fluffy poems, angst, death, sadness, happiness, and just all you're looking for! I take requests and I update new poems often! - SasuNaru AU shounen AI yaoi
1. Loli Me To Sleep

_**SasuNaru Poem :: By Aiya~**_

* * *

_Alone in the dark and I see tears. He's crying softly, but nobody hears.__  
__I can see him try to make an escape, but it's too late, he's made too many mistakes._

_Yet I see him better than anyone else, nor his mother, father, or siblings tell.__  
__He sits alone with hatred and fear, cause without love his fate will near._

_I walk towards him and make an embrace, hold him softly as my fingers unlace.__  
__I play with his hair and tell him not to cry, I say they're not worth it, so don't even try._

_He looks to me and cocks his head, "You make no sense; you must be dead?"__  
__I pull him tightly into my chest, I sigh lightly, damn what a mess._

_Hn, I am different, not the same. I don't joke, I carry the blame.__  
__Yet you're different, you silently cry, but deep inside you slowly die._

_I want you to know I'll always be here. I'll play with your hair and nibble your ear.__  
__Just promise me one thing while I'm still here, you won't forget me and you'll stay sincere._

_I lift up his chin and see his dazzling eyes. His flawless skin sparkles and my heart flies.__  
__I inch towards his lips and touch them clean, I lick his mouth and moan and lean._

_I pull him to the dust and kiss him with pleasure, 'damn nothing in this world can even measure.__  
__He shuts his eyes tightly and his lips ease apart, I make a full entrance like a work of art._

_My hands move across his fragile skin with wonder. Soon it starts to rain and lightning then thunder.__  
__I jump with surprise and pull away with grief. The kisses won't last, but only a brief._

_He curls into my arms and hides his face, "No my dear love, I'm the disgrace."__  
__He shakes his head no and a smile starts to form. I reflect his softly, he is so damn warm._

_Soon he drifts to sleep in the hold of my arms and he whispers something sweet that took me alarm.__  
__The cute little saying that he muttered asleep, something I Cherish and always will keep,_

_"Ohh my dear baby, loli me to sleep."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: There will be more posted often now! REVIEW if you want me to post more!**

**Aiya~**


	2. Some Other Day

**A/N: This was written July 23rd this year. So, it is kinda old, but I pulled it out of my journal from Sasuke's birthday and posted it here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert! All the way up to where July 23rds manga is. Also! Take note I finished how I would like for the manga to end. Haha!**

* * *

**S O M E :: O T H E R :: D A Y**

_It is funny as a child, I would laugh all the time, because of my brother, who I considered mine_

_He would help me with training and I smiled a lot, but in the wars that came, he left and fought_

_As years went by slowly I grew a little, my brother did, too, but he became brittle_

_He didn't want to play with me and he'd always say, 'maybe Sasuke some other day'._

_Then one day once I got out of school, as I headed home I watched blood pool_

_People were dead and their bodies scattered, and the thoughts in my head began to shatter_

_My heart soon died once I found out it was my aniki, and all I could ask was 'why nii-san Itachi?'_

_He told me it was hate, I needed it much and that was the last time I felt his touch_

_Years moved by and I collected revenge, all the thoughts I had had began to binge_

_Though in that time I met this boy who would grin, and he wouldn't accept all the hurt and hate in_

_He became my friend, no much more than that, that dobe was the very thing I lacked_

_In time revenge took me away, although I wouldn't say it was worse that way_

_At least I wasn't causing him any harm and my brother was closer in the clutch of my arms_

_But as years went by I would have to say, things weren't going at all my way_

_My teacher, my master, he tried to take me, and not in good ways, it was closer towards raping_

_Luckily I killed him and began to move on, but I needed a plan, so I collected three pawns_

_Then the day came, the one I lived for, all my hate and anger began to pour_

_Finally I found him, I was facing my brother, I knew we were nothing like another_

_We both used chakra within our fighting, then it started to pour with both thunder and lightning_

_In the end he fell to the floor, but it didn't make sense, I could take more_

_And before he died he whispered to me those same words that made me grieve_

_I didn't understand, why did he give up? He was stronger than that, I knew him enough_

_My heart oddly ached as I left the rain pouring, then a masked man stopped me and told me a story_

_He told me my brother was a spy undercover and the one thing he couldn't do was kill his own brother_

_It hurt me to know he died for my sake and everything he did was completely fake_

_I cried that day, with tears down my cheeks, I finally knew that I was the one who was weak_

_Revenge then choked me around the neck, I would go destroy Konoha and leave it a wreck_

_But before I could act it had already been done and Naruto was the one who fought and won_

_He was now a hero, instead of the monster and I felt like I had nothing else to conquer_

_Then I met a man who had more power than Gaara, he went by the name Uchiha Madara_

_I gained great power within my eyes and it was finally to destroy all of those ties_

_Here I faced my best friend again, I knew it was time to face the end_

_At least if we both died I could smile like I did, I loved those times back when I was a kid_

_Naruto and I fought hard, we were equal in power, he never stepped back or ran away in cower_

_The demonic fox inside him growled, I could feel its strength and began to scowl_

_My eyes then took him to a place of horror, where his mother and father fell to the floor_

_Suddenly I stopped and my actions froze, what was I doing? Even I didn't know_

_Unlike Itachi he risked his life, I was willing holding the knife_

_Naruto….he was my very best friend, did I honestly want that to stop and end_

_My angry quickly began to melt away and all of my revenge vanished that day_

_I touched Naruto's cheek and he jumped back, he was not expecting such calm contact_

_I smiled like before when I was a child, then I kissed Naruto's lips which at first was mild_

_The dobe then realized and deepened our touch and I'm sure those around us thought it was a bit much_

_All this time I was blinded by hate and Naruto tried to show me what was at stake_

_I finally felt love, close like my brother's, Naruto and I really loved another_

_After I broke the kiss we shared, I look at the Madara and gave him my glare_

_Both Naruto and I made people rethink suicide, so it didn't take long for Madara to cry as he died_

_Years go by and here Naruto and I stand, we are both smiling hand in hand_

_He the Hokage and I the Anbu captain, it is still hard to believe all of this has happened_

_More than that we have rings that match, laced around our necks which the light reflects_

_If only sooner I had let my revenge go, then all of those hard times didn't have to show_

_Lucky for me the idiot is now mine, Itachi might be dead, but I know he is fine_

_And as I lay on the couch in our house, Naruto curled up in my lap, quiet as a mouse_

_Everything that happened was just for today, 'cause my brother did say, Sasuke some other day…_

* * *

**A/N: It sure was longer than I though. Ehe… Anyway, please review! I have a lot more of these suckers and I like to hear opinions!**

**Aiya~**


End file.
